The Three Sarah Rabbs
by kflem
Summary: The point of views of the three Sarah Rabbs. AU! [Change of title-was "Sarah Mackenzie Rabb"] [Change of Penname]
1. The Third Sarah

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything associated with JAG and its characters.

I have editted this chapter, mainly spelling and grammar mistakes.

This is the third Sarah Rabb - Mac's granddaughter and Harm's grandmother's great, great granddaughter.

* * *

My name is Sarah; Sarah Louise Mackenzie Rabb.

I am the third Sarah Rabb so far.

I am the only daughter of Benjamin Harmon Rabb and Louise Katelin Rabb.

I am the only sister of Christopher Harmon Rabb.

I am the granddaughter to Harmon David Rabb Jr and Sarah Catherine Mackenzie Rabb.

I am the great granddaughter of Patricia and Harmon Rabb Snr and sort of Frank Burnett too.

I am the great granddaughter of Joseph Mackenzie and whoever is Grandma's mother (she never speaks about either of them).

I am the great, great granddaughter of Sarah Rabb.

I am the niece of Joshua Harmon Rabb and Lauren Jones.

I am the niece of Daniel Harmon Rabb and Emilia Alexandria Rabb.

I am the niece of Mattie Grace Mackenzie-Rabb and Chloe Mackenzie-Rabb.

I am the younger cousin of Michael Harmon Rabb.

I am the older cousin of Mitchell Harmon Rabb.

I am the younger cousin of William Harmon Mackenzie-Rabb-Chown.

I am the younger cousin of Peyton Trish Mackenzie-Rabb.

I am the sort of cousin of Aunt Lauren's sister's children; Luke, Adam, Jessica, Kelly.

I am the sort of niece to my grandfather's brother; Sergei.

I am the sort of niece to my Grandfather's brother's daughter; Sophia.

I am the sort of cousin to my Grandfather's brother's daughter's daughter; Anna.

I have my grandmother's raven black hair; my great, great grandmother's brown eyes; my father's silent but strong nature; and yet my mother's love for fun and joking around.

I love my family and we're weird, but it's a good weird.

Many of us have been in the defence force – Great Uncle Matt; my Great, Great Grandfather Rabb; my Grandfather and Grandmother; Uncle Josh; Uncle Dan; Aunty Mattie; Aunty Chloe (through her fiancé) and my Dad himself.

Because of our great place in the defence force every single wife, apart from Grandma, worried about their husband and their job. Grandma didn't have to worry as she was a Marine and understood what Grandpa had to do.

Because of all the family members in the Marines, Navy and JAG it has always been expected that the next generation would follow those footsteps;

Uncle Josh is a Captain of some Submarine so Michael plans on joining up in a few weeks or something;

Uncle Dan is a JAG lawyer so Mitchell is doing all subjects he needs for becoming a lawyer;

Aunty Mattie is a Fighter Pilot and William has just enlisted in the navy;

Aunty Chloe is engaged to some Captain guy and he has Peyton set on enlisting even if she isn't his daughter;

Dad is a Marine like his mum and Christopher wishes to be a Marine too;

I'm going to be different though;

I'm going to be whatever I want but still own a plane like Grandpa's Sarah. He says Sarah was first for his grandmother, and then his wife, and now me as well.

I love to fly and I always will but I'll be the first not to go into the defence force…well hopefully anyways…

I recon I could write…be an author.

If I ever did become an author I'd write about Tough-Jarhead-Marines and Flyboy-Stickboy-Pilots.

It'd be a great novel, plus Great Uncle Bud once told me and Chris about Grandma and Grandpa's life.

It had its ups and downs but they got over them and then they got one of the biggest families from two people from only-one-child-families.

That's the funny part actually; how do you get two only-children and end up with a family that has about 30 people in it… at least biologically; with all their close friends who were like family they'd have at least 50 and more.

Oh well, I love my family and I wouldn't change any of it.

* * *

**AN:** this is Mac's granddaughter's P.O.V - I'm thinking of having Mac's P.O.V as a Sarah Rabb and then Harm's grandmother, Sarah's P.O.V as a Sarah Rabb. Let me know what you think.

Kate


	2. The Second Sarah

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything associated with JAG and its characters.

It has taken me absolutely forever to continue this story, mainly because I stopped writing for a very long time. I hope this second chapter shapes up to be what people expected. I hope to have the third chapter done by the end of the week.

This is the second Sarah Rabb - Mac

* * *

I am the second Sarah Rabb; Sarah Catherine Mackenzie Rabb.

I only became the second Sarah Rabb through marriage. I am still known as 'Mac' in all Marine circles, even though I have been retired for many years now.

I am the daughter of Joseph Mackenzie and have no spoken about or to my mother in many years.

To be honest though, I would not be the person I am today without my uncle Colonel Matthew O'Hara. He saved me from a very dark place.

I have raven black hair, something that was passed onto many children and grandchildren, as well as light brown eyes. I have an uncanny ability to tell time without wearing a watch, something that my children and husband didn't always enjoy. It was becoming a mother that changed me from the Marine to the Mother, someone of which my children could be proud.

I was Harmond David Rabb Jr's colleague, then I was his friend, and finally I became his wife. The coin flip ended with me retiring, something that ended up working out for the best as even though there was only a slim chance, I became pregnant.

I am the daughter-in-law to Patricia Reed and Harmon Rabb Sr as well as Frank Burnett.

I am the "grand-daughter-in-law" of Sarah Rabb.

I am the mother of my first born, Joshua Harmon Rabb, and the mother-in-law of his wife, Lauren Jones.

I am the mother of my middle son, Daniel Harmon Rabb, and mother-in-law of his wife, Emilia Alexandria Rabb.

I am the mother of my youngest son, Benjamin Harmon Rabb, and mother-in-law of his wife, Louise Katelin Rabb.

I am the "mother" of Matilda 'Mattie' Grace Mackenzie-Rabb.

I am the "big sister" and then "mother" of Chloe Madison Mackenzie Rabb.

I am the grandmother of Joshua and Lauren's son, Michael Harmon Rabb.

I am the grandmother of Daniel and Emilia's son, Mitchell Harmon Rabb.

I am the grandmother of Benjamin and Louise's children, Sarah Catherine Mackenzie Rabb and Christopher Harmon Rabb.

I am the "grandmother" of Mattie's son, William Harmon (Mackenzie) Rabb-Chown.

I am the "grandmother" of Chloe's daughter, Peyton Trish Mackenzie-Rabb.

I am sort of the Great Aunt of Josh's wife's, Lauren's, nieces and nephews; Luke, Adam, Jessica and Kelly.

I am the sister-in-law to Harmon's half-brother, Sergei.

I am the Great Aunt to Sergei's daughter, Sophia, and the Great-Great Aunt of Sophia's daughter, Anna.

I am a Marine because Uncle Matthew saved my life, or what I was calling my life of being married to a criminal in jail and being nearly-constantly drunk throughout the marriage.

As I was in the Marines, Harm was in the Navy, and his family were all in the defence force (even his half-brother who didn't know the history and significance), the name 'Rabb' in the defence force (Marines, Navy, JAG) is not a surprise to anyone.

Mattie, Josh, Dan, Benny and Chloe (through her fiancé) have followed in the family footsteps and are a part of the defence force. They are the next generation and their children are following this apparent "expectation" to follow in the same footsteps. I am proud of what my family has done for the country, however if one of them comes to me and says "I want to be a teacher" or "I want to be a chef" I will always support them. Worrying about a loved one in the defence force is not a fun job.

Mattie always loved flying with Harm, being a Fighter Pilot now, and her son, William, has already enlisted in the Navy.

Josh is the Captain of a submarine and Michael, his son, plans to enlist within the next month.

Dan followed in mine and his father's footsteps and became a JAG lawyer, influencing his son to also take the subjects and become one too.

Benny became a Marine like his mom, and Christopher wants to be a Marine too, listening to stories for his Great Uncle Bud about the things Harm and I did when we worked together.

Chloe is the only one not directly involved/enlisted as she is the fiancé of a Captain. He has done great things with Peyton, even though she isn't biologically his, and she wants to enlist as well.

I don't know what Sarah wants, she is always bugging Harm to take her up in his plan, but she has never shown an interest in following the rest of her family and becoming part of the defence force. Harm tells his granddaughter the story behind his plane _Sarah_ every time they go out flying. She is always writing down some story she gets told from her Great Uncle Bud about Harm and my JAG days with him and Harriet.

I am an only child, just as Harm always thought he was, and yet we've created this huge family where we all seem to fit together in a weird way, but it works for us. I never thought joining the Marines would give me my husband, resulting in my children and grandchildren.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope to update this story quite quickly, please let me know what you think.

Kate


	3. The First Sarah

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything associated with JAG and its characters.

The third and final chapter!

I am sorry it has taken forever to get back to this story. This is my third chapter, and we don't get lots of information of Harm's grandmother so I'm taking the liberty of "AU" to hopefully write a good enough third chapter.

This is the first Sarah Rabb – Harm's grandmother.

* * *

I am the first Sarah Rabb; Sarah Edith Rabb.

I am the daughter of Garth and Nell Lochte, and the younger sister of Katherine and James Lochte. My older brother and sister passed away in their early twenties due to health issues, leaving me as an only child.

I am the wife of Henry Edward Rabb, making me the first Sarah Rabb through marriage. My husband was killed flying off the USS Hornet during the Second World War and I was left to look after my son, Harmon Rabb (who became Sr after the birth of his son).

I am the mother of Harmon Rabb Sr. An aviator who was declared MIA in 1969 after being shot down over North Vietnam.

I am the mother-in-law of Patricia Reed, the woman who married into the aviator lifestyle.

I became the grandmother of Harmon David Rabb Jr a few years after their marriage.

Years after my son's disappearance Patricia re-married, something I approved of, as Frank Burnett gave Harm Jr a sense of normality and a father figure.

Harm Jr went looking for his father when he was only a teenager, something that I hoped would tell us of my son's fate. Unfortunately it was not for years that the fate would be determined.

I became the grandmother of Sergei Zhukov after Harm Jr found out that his father had been killed protecting the Russian woman he was involved with, with whom he produced his second son.

I had brown hair that has slowly turned gray as I've aged. Harmon Sr had my hair; however Harm Jr got his mother's dark hair. I have deep green eyes that were passed onto Sergei.

I am the "grand-mother-in-law" of Sarah Catherine Mackenzie Rabb, the Marine my first grandson married. Together, they gave me two great-granddaughters and three great-grandsons.

I am the great-grandmother of Matilda Grace Mackenzie-Rabb and Chloe Madison Mackenzie-Rabb.

I am the great-grandmother of Joshua Harmon, Daniel Harmon and Benjamin Harmon Rabb.

I am the "grand-mother-in-law" to Sergei's wife, Elena. They gave me one great-granddaughter.

I am the great-grandmother to Sophia Natalya Zhukov.

My great-grandchildren have produced me with many great-great-grandchildren. I was surprised with how many I've seemed to have accumulated with having only one son.

I am the great-great-grandmother of William Harmon (Mackenzie) Rabb-Chown, Matilda's son.

I am the great-great-grandmother of Peyton Trish Mackenzie-Rabb, Chloe's daughter

I am the great-great-grandmother of Michael Harmon Rabb, Joshua and Lauren's (his wife) son.

I am the great-great-grandmother of Mitchell Harmon Rabb, Daniel and Emilia's (his wife) son.

I am the great-great-grandmother of Sarah Louise Mackenzie Rabb and Christopher Harmon Rabb, Benjamin and Louise's (his wife) children.

I am the great-great-grandmother of Anna Elena Zhukov, the daughter of Sophia and her husband, Isaak.

Joshua's wife, Lauren, is very involved in her nieces and nephews' lives, making me the "great-great-great-aunt" to Luke, Adam, Jessica and Kelly Johnson.

My husband was an aviator, my son was an aviator, my grandsons were an aviator and a helicopter pilot for the Russian Army, one of my grandson's wife was a Marine, and Harm Jr's children have followed in his and Sarah's footsteps into the defence force.

Matilda, Joshua, Daniel, Benjamin and Chloe (through her fiancé) are part of the defence force. Matilda is a fighter pilot and her son, William, has enlisted in the Navy. Chloe, although not directly enlisted, is planning to marry a Captain who is influences her daughter, Peyton, to enlist also. Joshua is the Captain of a submarine and his son, Michael, plans to enlist. Daniel became a JAG lawyer like Harm Jr and Sarah, and his son, Mitchell, wishes to be one too. Benjamin is a Marine and his son, Christopher wants to be a Marine too. Sophia became a doctor, but only for the Army Reserves so she hasn't been called upon just yet, and her daughter, Anna, wants to be a lawyer, although we're not sure with JAG or somewhere completely disconnected with the defence force. My great-great-granddaughter, Sarah, is the only one who seems to enjoy flying like Harm Jr while trying to distance herself from the defence force.

I think she only likes flying so much because my grandson, Harmon Jr, owns a vintage plane, a Stearman I believe, that he named "Sarah" after me. Although, these days he tells his granddaughter Sarah that it was a bonus that his wife is also named Sarah, as well as his youngest granddaughter, because he loves us all.

I am glad that even though the families started small, my grandsons could help it grow with their children, and then children's children. It's a nice sight seeing them all together for special events.

And, to think, I was the first Sarah Rabb, and then the only for so long.

* * *

**A/N:** So here is the last Sarah Rabb, well technically the first but the last chapter. I will admit, I made a fair bit up, but tried to make it believable and plausable. Anyway, the story is now complete. Thank you for anyone who read it.

Kate


End file.
